Carmesí
by Blanca Raskolnikov
Summary: -Un deseo es para transformarlo en realidad... Sino ¿cuál sería su utilidad? - -¿Qué opinas tú Lelouch? Eres el único que no ha dicho nada- dijo Schneizel.


Declaimer: Los personajes de Code Geass no me pertenecen.

-

Carmesí

-¡Vamos onii-chan, debes ver lo que trajeron!  
Un pequeño Lelouch corría jalado por una entusiasmada Nunnally a través del palacio en el que vivían. Estaba anocheciendo, y de acuerdo con la costumbre, Lelouch pasaba ese tiempo sumergido en la lectura de algún libro recién adquirido, del que no se despegaba hasta muy entrada la noche. Pero en esa ocasión, Nunnally llegó corriendo, sin contemplaciones, lo había tomado del brazo y lo llevaba deprisa atravesando corredores y escaleras. Lo que sea que hubiera hecho actuar así a su hermana menor, debía ser realmente importante o debía valerlo para ser interrumpido en su lectura.

Llegaron a una elegante sala del ala oeste de la Villa, en medio de esta, había una mesa de centro con cuatro sillas de hierro pintadas de blanco, una estaba ocupada por una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados, que veía entretenida una caja que había sobre la mesa. Schneizel, abría la caja cuando Nunnally y Lelouch llegaban por una de las puertas tan rápido como podían.

-¡Tienes que ver lo que hay en la caja onii-chan!- Nunnally se sentó en una de las sillas para ver mejor. Mientras Lelouch trataba de recuperar el aliento, Schneizel sacó lo que había dentro y lo depositó con sumo cuidado sobre la mesa. Clovis, que observaba desde un sillón del otro lado de la habitación, se acercó y miró con curiosidad.

-¿Para qué has traído más flores?, la Villa ya tiene suficientes- Preguntó Clovis intrigado. Los presentes contemplaron unas flores rojas con pétalos largos en una maseta pequeña. Al ver las expresiones de todos, Schneizel sólo sonrió y se acomodó en una de las sillas.

-Estas flores las han traído de las tierras altas de las montañas, son complicadas de conseguir pues sólo crecen en esa zona- Explicó Schneizel tranquilamente. Euphy y Nunnally veían las flores con admiración, mientras que Clovis no le encontraba gran sentido a que las trajera de tan lejos, pero igual eran bonitas a su parecer, las imaginaba adornando su mesa de noche. Sólo Lelouch permanecía de pie apartado, sabía que había algo más que un mero capricho por hacerlas traer, así que esperó pacientemente la razón.

-¡Tienen un color tan brillante!- Exclamó Euphy, Nunnally asentía con la cabeza apoyando la idea.

-Es un color muy apasionante- Comentó Clovis.

-En realidad estas flores no eran rojas en un principio- Al escuchar a Schneizel, Euphy y Nunnally lo vieron sorprendidas, Clovis lo miró incrédulo y observaba de nuevo los pétalos tratando de buscar otro color. Lelouch por su parte, hacía una media sonrisa sospechando ya lo que pasaba, era normal que su hermano mayor le gustara demostrar que sabía más en cuanto a todo y causar efectos como los anteriores, y como era costumbre, logró lo esperado.

-Les contaré una leyenda con respecto a estas flores y comprenderán mi interés por ellas- Schneizel se acomodó mejor para comenzar el pequeño relato.

_-En un reino, que se encontraba entre las montañas del norte, había un joven príncipe con su familia, vivían perfectamente en el castillo. Él obtenía cuanto quería sin preocupaciones, solía jugar con los niños aldeanos y regresar antes del ocaso a su casa, justo para la merienda. Quien lo veía, por la felicidad que irradiaba, les parecía que tenía una vida perfecta y así era. Sin embargo, después de cumplir los 10 años, un accidente terminó con la vida de sus padres, por lo que tuvo que tomar el mando del reino de inmediato, dejar los juegos, sus paseos por la aldea y amigos, por las grandes responsabilidades que conlleva manejar un pueblo y tratar con mandatarios de la redonda que se aprovechaban de su inocencia y por todo eso, permanecía en el castillo, encerrado más tiempo del que quisiera. Pero aún así, no se dejaba amedrentar, no porque no fuera agobiante todo lo que se le presentaba como su nueva vida, sino porque, sólo un pensamiento abarcaba todo su ser, y esto era el anhelo de estar con sus padres donde quiera que estuvieran. Esta idea que revoloteaba en su cabeza, no le daba cavidad a ningún otro pensamiento, dejando todo lo demás en segundo término, y a su vez, hacía las cosas mecánicamente sin prestar mayor atención. Se la pasó pensando en diversas historias y fantasías en las que siempre volvían y lo acompañaban nuevamente, pero siempre se daba cuenta que era una mentira y sólo era su imaginación que volvía a jugarle una mala pasada._

_"Cerca del castillo, vivía un anciano que le tenía cierto aprecio al joven príncipe, así que decidió irlo a visitar. Al llegar, lo vio tan apesadumbrado que sintió la necesidad de ayudarlo de algún modo, y aunque sea, regresarle alguna chispa de esa alegría que había visto en el niño años atrás, así que para llamar su atención, le contó que en una de las montañas más altas había una flor blanca, que si la tomaba y pedía un deseo éste se le cumpliría. El anciano, logró el efecto esperado o aún más, pues el joven, al escuchar esa historia no perdió ni un instante y empezó los preparativos para su viaje. Salió a primera hora del siguiente día, y sin mucho equipaje, recorrió una larga distancia por parajes muy peligrosos por la zona rocosa que dominaba esos lugares. Pero, sin mayores problemas que el cansancio y el hambre, llegó al lugar indicado y efectivamente, en la orilla del acantilado se vislumbraba una flor blanca, con pétalos largos que apuntaban al cielo."_

_"Entusiasmado por haber encontrado su objetivo, se acercó con mucho cuidado, el viento que subía del vacío sonaba a sus costados levantándole las ropas y el cabello. Caminando poco a poco hasta que no pudo dar un paso más por no haber nada más firme, estiró su pequeño brazo lo más que pudo para tomarla, con sus dedos logró rozar los pétalos de la flor, pero al tiempo, una piedra en la que se apoyaba, se deslizó hacia abajo haciéndolo caer irremediablemente al vacío."_

_"Días después el reino entero que lo buscaba, lo encontraron muerto al pie de la montaña, junto a muchas flores como aquella que trataba de alcanzar, pero en lugar de blancas eran rojas, se habían teñido con su sangre. Lo sepultaron con sus padres logrando así su última voluntad que era el reunirse con ellos. Y para recordarlo, todas las flores se vistieron de este color rojizo."_

Después de unos minutos de reflexión de parte de todos, el silencio se vio roto por Clovis.

-¡Pero que tonto!- Determinó Clovis – Mira que tener todo en su poder y desperdiciarlo por un intento de deseo, ¡va! eso no pasa- Se retiró de la sala, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a las flores. Euphy frunció el ceño al ver a Clovis alejarse, sin duda estaba en total desacuerdo con él.

-Pobre niño ¿verdad onii-chan?- Comentó Nunnally al tiempo que reprimía un bostezo. Euphy la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a las habitaciones.

-¿Qué opinas tú Lelouch? Eres el único que no ha dicho nada- Schneizel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Despertó de su ensoñación al escuchar una gran explosión en la costa. Lelouch se volvió a concentrar en el presente que consistía en avanzar lo más rápido que le permitían sus pequeñas piernas, hasta que llegó a una pequeña pendiente, en la cual resbaló un poco al no encontrar gran apoyo. El niño que avanzaba frente a él pudo subir sin problemas, se volvió y le extendió la mano a Lelouch. Al estar en la parte alta, ambos contemplaron con horror aquellos monstruos mecánicos que se acercaban a Japón. Lelouch sólo pudo pensar en el aprieto en el que se encontraba junto con Nunnally, todas las dificultades que se empezaban a presentar. Miró de soslayo al pequeño que estaba junto a él, la expresión de preocupación que reflejaba el rostro de aquel niño, le hizo reconsiderar en forma general todo lo que sucedía, no sólo con Nunnally y con él, sino con aquel niño y su país, algo empezaba a germinar en el corazón de Lelouch. Se giró de espaldas a aquel ejército que se acercaba tratando de despejar su mente. Respiró hondo y se quedó contemplando, por algunos minutos, aquel campo de girasoles que se extendía a sus pies. De pronto, recordó aquella historia que alguna vez contó Schneizel. Una flor roja pensó, Todos los girasoles se teñirán de rojo miró de nuevo aquel ejército que crecía en el cielo. Y sin caer cumpliré mi deseo

….

Nota: A las personas que hayan llegado hasta este punto, les agradezco que se tomaran un poco de su tiempo en leerlo, es mi primer escrito aquí, espero haya sido de su agrado. Son libres si quieren escribir alguna sugerencia, comentario, crítica o simplemente quieren leer, de igual forma seguiré compartiéndoles mis letras con otras ideas que empiezo a preparar.

Saludos y felices lecturas.


End file.
